


50 Living Sweet(heart)s... and ME

by EtherealNyx



Series: Pre-Game Galar Works [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Humor, just good lighthearted fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealNyx/pseuds/EtherealNyx
Summary: If an Alcremie falls in the woods, and no one is around, does it make a sound?In which a kid starts on the path to becoming a Chef, runs away, and makes some new friends. Not necessarily in that order.





	50 Living Sweet(heart)s... and ME

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alcremie nonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alcremie+nonnie).

> There’s a bit of a story behind this.
> 
> A few days ago, I became receiving anonymous messages about Alcremie flavors. This excited me to an insane degree, simply because I’m not used to anons paying me attention beyond the occasional stray comment. Eventually, I felt so inspired by their questions that I decided to write a story with the content we discussed. This is that fanfic.
> 
> Alcremie nonnie? This is for you! Lots of love!

_ Myths involving the Fae have existed in Galar for years. Older Galarians still leave dishes of milk out for Fairy types, and some of the younger generation mimic their actions. To own an Alcremie has become a status symbol among chefs, but in the past, it was a sign of what the locals call ‘otherness’. Even now, the region views Fairy type specialists with suspicious awe… _

\- an excerpt from _The 18th Type: An End to the Dragon Age_

* * *

Sugar.

At the end of the day, it’s sucrose. You know, a disaccharide? Fructose and glucose. Simple stuff. 

But we crave it. Did you know that some regions are historically shaped by the world’s sweet tooth? We can’t seem to stop. Think about this for a moment; for something so dangerous to our health, we keep crawling back, again and again.

I mean, I get it. I want to be a Chef, you see. We kinda have to care about those things. But I never really thought about how much sucrose matters until recently. You kind of get a whole new lease on life when you see something truly incredible. 

Oh, but I’m getting ahead of myself. To understand the story, you need to get why I was in those bloody woods in the first place.

So, hi. My name’s Bryn, and this is why I have so many Alcremie.

* * *

A lot of kids get the idea to run away from home, but I’m one of those people who actually tried it. Don’t get me wrong; it didn’t work out, not that the thought of that stopped me. There’s this weird idea that Galar is perfect or something, and that’s probably the biggest lie yet from this place. I didn’t really expect it to work out, but I just wanted to try. 

To buy myself time, I told my family that I was going to visit a friend for a school project before heading off into the woods. Call it a temporary bit of insurance before they send out the Yamper. 

I don’t really know what I was expecting to find out there. Some peace from the urban landscape? Danger? Reassurance that everything would be alright? I wish I understood my own mind enough to explain it. All I can say is that I wanted to get away. 

I didn’t have any Pokémon back then, obviously, but I did have a few Pokéballs and some Repels. Being a Chef was more a pipe dream than anything. The champion often talks about how anyone can get out there and make their mark, but I never really believed him. I only owned those Just In Case. You know how it is. One minute, you’re safe. The next, you’re just another poor bloke on the news.

None of that was really going through my head though at the time. My first experience with running away felt… boring, not gonna lie. It wasn’t really real? I kept expecting to feel something,  _ anything  _ that’d make the moment important, and those emotions just weren’t coming. I had basically given up when I saw the first Alcremie.

Look, I’ll be the first to admit I’m scared of the Fair Folk, but I didn’t know what I was looking at. I honestly thought it was a Normal type, something made by a crazed baker. There’s been weirder, right? It’s a bit much to expect me to remember every single creature that lives near me; I’m no Researcher.

The little thing was dancing, or maybe bobbing in place. It was a light pink color, and had little strawberries poking out of it. My first thought was ‘cute!’ My second thought was ‘what is that’ because I was pretty confused. My third thought was ‘gotta follow it’ though; once it noticed me, it let out a panicked cry and slunk off into the thicket. 

Yeah, I’m a little stupid. Surprised yet? 

Alcremie aren’t very fast, so I was able to keep up with it. Still, it was a little tricky. A lot of the bushes were cutting me as I ran past, and I was starting to wish I had bought some Potions after all. Hindsight is 20/20, or so my mum says. 

Finally, it hurried into a clearing. By that point, I was pretty annoyed. I’m not proud to admit this, but I only thought about capturing it then. That way, I could feel like I had done something for the day, something that wasn’t fleeing home and chasing after a dumb pastry.

Which leads me to the part you care for. 

Ever been mobbed by a mass of Alcremie? Whatever you’re thinking, it’s worse than that, trust me. They smell sweet on their own, but all together? I won’t ever forget how sick that scent made me. 

And another thing: it burned. Sugar helps with wounds, true, but it still hurt. Trust me, I wasn’t worried about any infections as much as I was about the pain. 

Once I realized what was happening, I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes. Maybe they’d suffocate me. Maybe I’d die. I was pretty detached from the situation, though people tell it that it’s all down to shock. I’m no doctor, but I can believe that. I was definitely shocked by what was happening to me.

I don’t know what convinced them that I wasn’t dangerous. It could have been anything, from my size to the way I was shaking, but they spared me. Once they pulled off of me, I waited a bit before getting up, too tense to bother for a time.

There are a  _ ton  _ of Alcremie flavors out there. Heck, I’ve helped discover most of them! I’d bet my last Pokedollar that more are waiting to be found, but at that moment, it was like the veil had been ripped from my eyes.

Picture an Alcremie. Then another. And then another. There were  _ 50  _ of them, all mingling and playing like I didn’t even exist. Not that I knew there was 50 right then, but there sure was a lot of whipped cream Pokémon in one place.

I just watched for a bit. Probably the shock again. They reminded me of all those cupcakes I saw in expensive bakeries, practically drowning in carefully done frosting. Okay,  _ maybe  _ I was a little hungry, but I didn’t really keep going on that train of thought. I got off at the stop of ‘these Pokémon are really cool’.

I headed home that night, cream stuck in my hair. No matter what anyone tried, I kept my secret to myself then, but the mental image of all those Alcremie captivated me.

That night, I dreamt of a tidal wave of sucrose, rushing through the woods. 

Yeah, I didn’t capture them right away. I only had a few Pokeballs, remember? But I had plans. Big plans.

Of course, I was going to need to do some research first. 

* * *

  
  


Alcremie are very nice creatures. Not all Pokémon are like that, and definitely not all Fairy types, but they care a lot about their friends. That factored into my plan.

I didn’t want to break up a family or anything. I’m not that kind of kid. And I definitely didn’t want to harm the forest! Luckily, they’re not very important to the environment, so I felt justified.

Thinking of it as ‘luring’ isn’t really accurate. I got to know them before I ever brought out a Pokeball. Personality wise, they’re mostly all the same, but each one had little subtle differences. Alcremie, on a whole, are gentle; they like different things, but harming others isn’t one of them. I had to learn the difference between each one before I could begin convincing them to come with me.

As we became friends, though, sucrose was more and more on my mind. Calling each one a flavor isn’t an accident. While the taste is rich across the board, there are clear distinctions. I began thinking about sweets all the time. You would have thought I was addicted! 

… Alright, I might have been. I’m fine now though, I swear.

Eventually, I decided upon two things. One: I wanted to be a Chef. And two: I wanted my Alcremie to help me reach that goal.

Before I could catch them, I needed a license. That was easy enough to get my hands on; you only need, like, 4 quick classes to be certified, and they’re toddler level for the Preschoolers. There was a really sweet one in my class! She liked drinking MooMoo Milk. 

Once I did that, the next step was applying for a culinary school without anyone else finding out. That might sound hard, but it’s really not. People pay very little attention to others when they want to. All I had to do was use a library computer! I’m sure my guidance counselor would have wept tears of joy if she knew how much I cared about my future. 

Then came the catching. 

Journalists act like it was some hard trial, but it wasn’t. We were friends, remember? Pokémon understand more than you think. 

I came with a ball for each of them, and they all joined me willingly, like the climax of all of those cheesy kids’ films. And you know what? I’m glad they did. I can’t really say all these doors would be open for me right now if I hadn’t run away and met them.

In the end, I’m just a kid who likes to cook. But I also have a  _ ton  _ of Alcremie on my hands, and I’d like to do something special with their help. And yours of course! 

That’s why I think you should accept me for your culinary trainer school. Thank you. 

**Author's Note:**

> That’s all for now! As you can probably tell, I’m always available for people who want to chat or even just fic prompts at my Tumblr, bi-hop, a very canon URL. Thanks for reading!


End file.
